my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechanization
Mechanization (Romaji: Kikai-Ka, Kanji: 機械化) is, like Dragon Mutant, a so-called rare ''quirk that is possessed by a small number of the population that are completely unrelated to each other. However, it is not considered an uncommon quirk due to the small amount of users (28). It is planned to be introduced in Spartan Academy X in the '''Mechanized' Arc. Description Mechanization enables the user to transform into extremely large humanoids that, for ease of reference, are referred to collectively as Titans. The default form is around 20 meters tall, but larger heights can be gained if two users transform while touching each other. The maximum height is 40 meters, and the transformation appears as an amalgamate of the users forms. While in these Titan forms, users are granted extreme strength, extreme durability, an extreme resistance to quirks that deal elemental damage, and slightly empowered agility and stamina. The transformation, depending on current conditions, may take up to 24 seconds or 1 second in danger, as the quirk directly links to the human body's fight or flight system. Due to the massive size of the Titans, they can cause heavy collateral damage, and their fights often cause massive chaos. If the Titan forms are sufficiently damaged, the user will revert their transformation into a weakened human form. Attempting to transform again will not activate the quirk, just cause stress. The forms do not have to be damaged to transform back. Limbs can be severed, which will translate directly into the human form if they transform back. Fortunately, the quirk heals these severed limbs in a matter of days, but it takes time. It should be noted that all of the transformations possess no mouths, and systems like the urinary or digestive systems are inhibited until reverting back to human form. Strengths Linked to Fight or Flight response. In danger, the user does not have to consciously activate the quirk. With exceptional mental exercises, the user can hold of an impeding transformation until danger passes. However, this requires the user to consciously activate the quirk if they wish to transform. The extreme strength can allow users to clear an area after it has been ravaged by battle, assisting clean up crews. Most users can unsheathe a form of blade. This allows them to deal heavier damage to each other or similarly sized combatants Extreme durability can be used to survive attacks that would kill or agonize a human, provided they don't hit the heart region or slice the head off. The exoskeleton is tough to pierce. Heights between the maximum and the normal human form can be assumed. These partial transformations are often weaker than their fully transformed selves, but still possess great power. Despite their appearance, the Titans are not technological, nor are they mechanical. They are simply an extreme appliance of what constitutes many animals in real live, giving them an advantage over people whose quirks manipulate technology. Weakness Massive size makes them big targets, while the smaller ones, which are faster, can tank less damage. While they take reduced damage from lesser combatants, equal damage is done if the combatant is of equal level. Damage taken is twice as much if the opponent is a user of Mechanization, making fights deadlier. This is the reason why most Mechanization users don't run around terrorizing everyone, as you never know if someone else is gonna wipe the floor with you. Being stabbed in the heart region or decapitated are surefire ways to kill a Mechanization user. Smaller targets are more frustrating to hit. There is a time limit to how long a user can stay transformed without beginning to experience adverse effects such as light headedness or aggression. This limit is 20 minutes. If the user goes beyond the limit they will starve to death, as digestion is inhibited, due to the link to Fight or Flight. While not technically a weakness, using the form right after eating causes feces to build in the large intestine, which must be purged as soon as the user transforms back. Super Moves Shared, Against Mechanization Users * Prime Rage: While in their transformed state, the user grabs the shoulder of their opponent before delivering two short knee kicks to the head, before throwing an axe kick, dealing tremendous damage and stunning the opponent. * Ship Sword: '''While in water, the user grabs a large boat and swings it against their opponent a couple times, before thrusting forward, heavily damaging the target. If the thrust somehow pierces the chest, it kills the target instantly, making this a lethal move. Biology The usage of the quirk causes several changes in the human body and adds several new biological structures. As this section is long, it is best not to read this if you don't have the time. External Structures Using the quirk rapidly alters the chromosome associated with the skin, causing it to create a thick exoskeleton that folds and shifts as the user gains size. This causes a mechanical effect that makes the user appear to transform into a pure robot. However, the opposite is true. These external structures are made of the same material that organizes that of insects, making it extremely durable (If you were to scale ant chitin to the massive size of the robots.) and difficult to break through. It is made even more difficult with the fact that traces of Wurtzite Boron Nitride and a small amount of diamond can be found in a plate, making conventional weapons near useless against them. As the forms are stronger, it is likely that the skin below the exoskeleton is transformed into extra muscle through advanced destructive and constructive metabolism. Digestive System In a similar way as the Fight or Flight response, the body releases massive amounts of cortisol and adrenaline, halting digestive functions completely while stockpiling energy recently or still being digested, ready for the oncoming 20 minute or less duration. The mouth is locked together via the exoskeleton, so it is unknown how the users are able to perform intelligent speech while in their forms. Meanwhile, the large intestine stops moving waste through it, which can cause build up of feces. This can cause the user to need to use the toilet after they time out or they shift back. As digestion is halted, no extra energy can be gained unless with the help of another quirk, one that gives the targets energy. Trivia * The concept of Mechanization was based off Pacific Rim and Transformers and it's status as a rare quirk is a toned down version of Dragon Mutant. * As they are not technological, calling them robots would be incorrect. Some users even take offense to being called a robot. * It was intended for Mechanization users to be affected by EMP. This was changed when the Author reimagined the quirk as a sort of rapid mutation. * The idea of multiple unrelated users stemmed from the fact that, without any others of similar strength or size, Mechanization was overpowered, especially against smaller combatants. * 24 seconds, the longest time it takes to transform, is actually how long Optimus Prime's transformation was when he first meets Sam during the 2007 Transformers movie. * Some clarification: ** Without Mental Training, the user can still transform manually. ** A panic attack can cause the transformation to become unstable, lasting only for 3 minutes. ** People gain the Mechanization quirk the same way anyone else does: Either they are born with it or not. ** They are not technological. ** Most of them can protrude some sort of weapon made from their exoskeleton. The ones that can't make up for it in speed. * The profile picture is that of Gipsy Avenger, a Jaeger from Pacific Rim: Uprising. * The Titan's design as being heavier and stronger than their users, which usually are more agile, is from Titanfall 2, where the Titans are seen as the primary force behind the military, while the Pilots are essentially super soldiers. * It was originally intended for them to have default heights of 15 meters. This was changed as 15 meters isn't that tall if you think about it. * Most of the forms use Yu Takeyama (AKA Mt. Lady)'s size measurements as a scale for their size. ** Realizing that Yu was taller than the quirk's original height, it was rescaled to match Mt. Lady. This is mostly due to many of the quirks the author makes being severely underpowered compared to others. Users Hagane Ningen '''Hagane Ningen '''is one of the 6 identified users of the quirk. His form is of great height, around 20 meters, and is widely considered to be a representative of the quirk. As he has only recently discovered this ability, it is still linked to his fight or flight response and thus it is a bad idea to give him a fright. The form is on par in terms of size with Mt. Lady and possesses significant strength, enough to table-flip a large portion of the ground, send someone rocketing through concrete with a single flick, and wrestling equally sized opponents to the ground. However, it is a master of none, and can easily be outclassed by the other Mechanization Forms. Kyojin Hogosha '''Kyojin Hogosha '''is another of the 6 identified users. It is regarded as one of the tallest, hitting 21 meters, slightly taller than Hagane. His form is one built for all-out combat, armed with twice as much punching strength, slightly thicker exoskeleton, and overall an improvement from Hagane's standard form. Unfortunately, it's one of the slower forms, and has difficulty gaining speed even while running. It is widely considered the most villainous-appearing Mechanization form. Kyojin Hogosha is introduced in the Mechanized Arc as the Big Bad. Garret Matthews '''Garret Matthews is another of the 6 identified users. His variant of the Mechanization quirk allows him to transform into a muscularly fit humanoid with a height of 19 meters, slightly smaller than most Mechanization users. It is equipped with two exoskeleton-originated swords that it can use both in melee combat and for blocking against formidably damaging attacks. As it is one of the more agile Mechanization forms it can take less damage than normal, making fights with it short if the opponent can keep the hits up. Dominic Schnee Dominic Schnee's Mechanization form is actually on the smaller side, like Garret Matthews' form. It stands at around 10 meters tall, and is capable of mounting the other Mechanization forms. It's armor is better suited for use as a "Shield" of sorts, in the fact that, while it doesn't last long, it can provide the user cover against meager attacks. This form is built for traversal, rather than combat, and does not possess any form of weaponry that can be ejected from it's exoskeleton. However, because it's fast it is capable of dishing out multiple blows